NoblePC04
'Yggdrasil, Tree of the Elves '(イグドラシル、エルフの木 Igudorashiru, Erufu no ki) is the fourth episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features a new cure and the cures journey to another world. Plot Yuuki and her friends fell into the Yggdrasil. But weirdly, they arrived in a deserted dark forest. Then a human like demon came and attacked them. Before they transformed, a group of elves came and rescue them. There, they met a girl named Aria who is a powerful magician. Suddenly, a demon named Bliss destroyed the barrier and attacked the Elf Kingdom. Aria ordered the army to protect the queen along with Yuuki and others. But Bliss summoned a Daemonium which Aria has never seen before. Yuuki and her friends transformed and fight it. Aria was told to go and secure the queen. But Aria came back and helped them protecting other elves. Later, she transformed into Cure Incanto. Synopsis Suddenly sucked into a portal, four of them fell into a destroyed forest covered in black smoke and weird air. They get up and Gale is petrified. He thought that the Elf Kingdom is the one who called but why is the kingdom has destroyed. Suddenly, four human like demons appeared and attacked them. Yuuki and others prepared to transform, but a group of elves came with their weapons and magic and attacked them. A girl in lime green hair who seemed like the leader helped them get up and they ran through a translucent barrier. Inside is a a huge, more like super big tree. They are like ants. The surrounding is also lighter. The girl came to them and asked who are they. But when she saw Gale, she know that they are not their enemy. She told the army to put their weapons down. Gale stood to talk, but before he do the girl ran and hugged him. She cried as Gale hugged her back. The girl invited them to her house and introduced herself. Her name is Aria and she's a High Magician in the palace. Miho asked how could a palace person lived outside the palace grounds. Aria simply said that being a palace elf doesn't mean she can't help normal elves. Then Yuuki asked how could she know Gale. Not long ago, Gale is a mysterious being who fell in the middle of the portal crossroads. Aria found him and take care of him. Until one day when the demons started to attack, he left leaving a message saying that he'll visit soon after his mission. Gale apologized for going off without proper explanation. Then, Shinju asked her what actually happen here. Why is there a barrier and the destroyed forest. Aria explained them everything. Not long after they received news that the Sea Kingdom attacked, the queen told her to create a barrier to protect the tree. Since it's so big, they able to make it slowly by expanding little by little. They managed to protect the whole kingdom and some of the outskirts. But demons had attacked and the forest is destroyed. Until now, demons still find a way to break it by lurking around the forest. The queen have been strengthening the barrier every week, but her powers are no enough and getting weaker. Now, she's relying on legendary warriors to get over this. Then, she told them about Noble's Child, legendary warriors who are said to inherit powers of the Noble's who are legendary beings who possessed tremendous powers. Aria said that when the star has shined bright even in the brightest day, the Noble's Child has born. Meanwhile in the Demon Kingdom, Sly was reporting what she got and Nox told her if there's a fourth. Sly told him that she do go back to earth earlier, but she can'r found any of the cures anywhere. A harpy named Bliss told her to set a bait or something. Then, a demon army came to Nox and reported something. He said that they found four trespassers when lurking around the forest. And one of them looked like the person Nox once said in a meeting. Shocked, Nox tried to stay calm and asked if he's alone. He said that he's with three other girls. Nox smiled and ordered Bliss to attack the Elf Kingdom. Bliss confused because he said to wait. There's even a barrier. Nox told her that it is about time for the barrier to get weaker along with the queen. Her ordered her to break it and instead of taking all elves for slave, he told her to make it a new place for weapon making. Elves magic are very powerful and it make an amazing weapon. Suddenly, a royal guard came to Aria's home. When they go out, the barrier is cracked. Aria shot her magic to repair it, but before she can, the barrier explodes to pieces as a dark harpy landed. She grinned as she carried a huge demon army. Aria told the guards to secure the queen. Yuuki and the others followed her, but seeing many innocent elves attacked, Miho told Aria to go to the queen while they will handle things here. After she left, three of them transformed and fight the demons. Bliss spotted them and surprised that the pretty cures are here. She took out a green gem and created a Daemonium. Three of them fight the Daemonium. Far from the palace, Aria managed to take the queen. Then, she spotted the Daemonium and the cures. She gasped when she saw three of them. She had a feeling that they are Noble's Child. The queen who saw it murmurred that its the Noble's Child. Aria ask for permission to go and help other elves. The queen allowed her to do so and before she leaves, she told Aria that if anything happens, she must go if its able to save the kingdom, even when she must leave the kingdom. Aria told her to not worry as she went to help the cures. As Bliss strangled the cures, Aria came in and help. Cure Ensis told her to go to the queen and stay safe. She refused and said that not only the queen's life that matters, but every elf here is. Suddenly, a mark in her body shine green and the green gem floats from the Daemonium's body. The lights formed into a Noble Armor. Gale shouts and told her to transform into a Pretty Cure. As she saw what it is, her eyes flickered and she transformed. She helped the cures fight with her stronger magic and defeat the Daemonium. But Bliss is not letting them go as she attacked them. They ran until they reach the palace front. Gale tried to open a portal but failed for Bliss keep attacking him. The queen who saw shot her magic and opened a portal. She told them to go and save the world. She also told Aria to join them as her orders. They entered the portal and it closes before Bliss followed them. In the crossroads of the portals, they finally saw the many portals to other worlds. Some still shine brightly which sign that the place there is still protected from demons, some shined a bit dull sign that demons have been interfering it with the palace and some has some chains and vines around it and its dark, sign that the place is no longer inhabited or disappeared. On their way to earth's portal, it seemed torn, like forced to be opened. Suddenly, they found two bodies laying in the middle of the crossroads. They got a closer look and they found a girl and a boy. The girl has long white hair and porcelain skin and demon horns while the boy has similar hair and skin along with the same horns. Gale and Aria know right away that they are demons. Gale told them to quickly run before they awake. But Aria saw that they are injured and told them that she's taking them with her. Gale reminded her about demons who ruined her home, but she can't stand still seeing a hurt creature. Gale sighed and let her do what she wants. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizuoka Shinju / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Aria / Cure Incanto Mascot * Gale Villains * Nox * Sly * Bliss * Daemonium Other Characters * Meadow Trivia * Aria made her first appearance * Aria transformed into Cure Incanto for the first time * Bliss made her first appearance * Cure Incanto performed Emerald Spurt for the first time * Cure Incanto performed Dimension Staff for the first time * Noir and Shiro made their cameo debut Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes